Foresight
by Dr.PepperAddiction
Summary: Light Yagami is thrust into a world filled with ghosts and those who want more than just his company. Is it possible to find love and live a normal life when you can see what most people can't? LxLight and BxLight! R&R loved! Rated M for possible lemons in future chapters!
1. The beginning

Before this story begins, let me go ahead and introduce myself. My name is Light Yagami, and for as long as I can remember I've seen ghosts. Now, when I say ghosts, I don't mean see through people who float above the ground and scare the living. When they appear to me, they look just like anyone else. However they died is how they look, and it doesn't take me long to tell me what period they're from. It isn't something you can turn on or off either, it isn't a light switch. I've never been able to control it, and though I've tried seeking professional help, I don't honestly believe there's anything anyone can do.

Now that I've gotten that out of the way, let me explain what's going on in my life right now. I live alone in an apartment in New Orleans, Louisiana. I didn't know anyone when I came to town, and because I didn't know anyone, I wasn't informed that the entire building is haunted. For someone like myself who has problems with the paranormal already, this was horrifying. I have a man who appears in my bedroom every day at exactly two in the afternoon. He's told me his name is Lawliet, and that he died when he was thirty years old. His eyes are as black as the night itself, his hair wild and raven. We don't speak often, but when we do I can hear the softness in the tone of his voice and how studious he was when he was alive. He doesn't threaten me, he doesn't ogle me, and really I just feel like I'm someone to talk to. Besides the fact that he doesn't talk much, he won't tell me how he died either. I assume I'll learn eventually, but you can never tell with the dead.

If there wasn't enough going on already, I've had a group of paranormal investigators coming to my apartment several times over the past week. There isn't any possible way for me to express to you, just how irritating this is. It's a small group, so if I have anything to be thankful for it's that. There are only three members: Nate River, Mail Jeevas, and their incredibly frustrating leader, Beyond Birthday. Before him I had never met someone I couldn't tolerate. This man, is incredibly intolerable.

Let me take you now to eleven in the morning, in my kitchen, with me holding a coffee mug. I close my eyes as slowly as possible, bringing the cup up to sip at it. It's warm right now, but only because I have the heater running in the dead of winter. I know it won't be long before that little group shows up, but I at least want to get my breakfast in. I set the cup aside and go over to my fridge, opening it up and just staring inside blankly. It's been over two weeks since I've bought groceries and I can feel my day about to suffer for it. Sighing in anger, I try to collect myself as I hear pounding at my front door, followed by lots of loud noises. I'm assuming it's Beyond. No wait, scratch that. I know it is.

"Come on, Baby! Don't throw me out because I slept with your sisters! It was only five times!" I scowl as I hear him shouting this as loudly as he can. He just wants to get on my nerves and catch the interest of my neighbors. I unlock my door and throw it open, narrowing my eyes as he leans against the doorway and looks me up and down like a piece of meat. "Well well. Have you decided to take me back?" I don't bother replying as I step to the side. It's always better to get things you hate out of the way. He snickers and just stays that way for a while, gazing piercingly into my eyes. "Give me a kiss and I'll piss off for the rest of the week." I stare back at him, debating this in my head even though I know it isn't the logical thing to do. As I actually start to consider it, Nate suddenly appears and shuffles through the doorway, Mail following in a lazy drag behind him. "Nate. Mail." I say as softly and politely as I can. Nate gives me a delicate smile and Mail grunts something similar to hello. Beyond heads into the room, giving off a sullen air, causing me to relax because I wasn't sure where our conversation was about to go. Equipment clunks to the floor in the living room and now I can feel it's going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

They don't call it a day until almost dinner time. Nate had left an hour before, explaining he had a fever and hadn't felt well. Mail followed him only fifteen minutes later. Though they hadn't told me they were dating, it would take a fool not to see it. I became nervous once Beyond and I were left alone because of what had happened between us when they arrived. I'm not typically a nervous person, but his personality type clashes with mine and it can tend to make me this way.

He finishes putting all of his cameras away, stuffing them inside of a bag carelessly and zipping it. He grumbles a few times under his breath, but I don't catch what it is he's saying. I turn to head into the kitchen so that I don't have to be there when he leaves, but swiftly and easily he grabs me by the arm, turning me to face him. "Light." I give him a startled look, seeing a serious look passing over his face. He just holds onto me, letting a minute or so pass before he realizes what he's doing and pulls away. "Nothing." He clears his throat to remove the uncomfortable air, throwing one of his jokes out there to lighten the mood. "So I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow, right?" He snickers loudly and gathers his bags, heading to the front door and waiting until I open it for him. I do, but I avert my gaze so that he won't give me that seductive look with those ruby red eyes.

He doesn't say anything else as I hear him head down the stairs. I shut the door and press my back against it, shutting my eyes and breathing out. My heart thuds in my chest and I don't know why. What is wrong with me? I can't be attracted to this man. I open my eyes and I'm met with pitch black. I can't see.

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed it! :) This is going to become a new chapter story of mine filled with intrigue, romance, all kinds of supernatural happenings, and maybe even some tragedy. I honestly don't even know what I'll throw on Light next, but I love messing around with him! Haha!


	2. It's the beginning, not the end

Darkness falls on me so suddenly that I can't even figure out what's going on. Panic sets in almost instantly. I can't begin to explain to you what it's like not being able to see, or not being able to tell what's happening in front of you. I bring my hands up to feel around and gasp in fright as someone talks as if they're standing on top of me. "That man troubles you, doesn't he?" I scan through my memory to identify the voice while I try to control my nerves, wanting to smack myself on the forehead as I figure out it's Lawliet. "Lawliet, I can't see. What's happening?" A rush of cold air chills me to the bone; I shiver and bring my hands up to rest on the sides of my shoulders. My eyes go from seeing black to seeing red in a quick flash, then all at once my vision returns to normal.

I move to rest both of my hands against the wall, closing my eyes and steadying myself as I manage to get out "What did you just do?". I inhale and exhale harshly, getting my wits about me before I open my eyes. He just stands there, head cocked to the side and thumb pressing into his lower lip. For a moment I almost find it adorable, but chide myself because I'm under the impression I was just attacked. "I was inside of you so to speak. I did not mean to upset you or cause you stress." I narrow my eyes, scowling as I turn to make sure the door is locked. I jiggle the doorknob a few times, then make my way into the kitchen, brushing past him as if he isn't there. "Why did you do that?" I stop in the doorway, wanting to hear an answer more than I want to eat. It feels like hours pass before I get a reply, but I'm sure it wasn't more than a minute. "I wanted to watch him carefully and you just happened to be there. I do not like men like him." Well there's a shock.

"Don't do that again." I say firmly, but feel bad slightly after it's out. "Please." It feels like tacking on please almost always makes things better. He doesn't reply and it's only then that I can feel he isn't showing himself to me anymore. I turn to see if I'm right and find that there's nothing there. Shrugging my shoulders I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room, giving up on eating for the rest of the day. It isn't until I even sit down that it occurs to me he's never shown himself unless it was two in the afternoon, and that I had never noticed him outside of my bedroom. "Huh..." I breathe out softly, letting it linger in the air for a while before following up with "Lawliet? I know you're here..so let's talk.."

* * *

It's the middle of the night and there's a man sitting at the foot of my bed. He stares into my eyes with a hint of amusement and I stare back with nothing but curiosity. There are tons of questions I should throw out there first, but I start off as simply as I can. "Are you here all of the time? Or do you go somewhere else during certain hours?" His head tilts from side to side, which I'm sure is his way of letting me know he's debating what to tell me. "I'm here most of the time. When I leave I can only get a half mile away from this building." I take that in for a moment before I ask gently. "Why don't you show yourself to me more often?" He smiles widely, but I never get an answer. It takes me a good, long moment before I get what the smile is for.

My face goes bright red and I sit up straight, though I'm much shorter than him. "Do you watch me while I undress?" I didn't think it was possible, but the smile grows wider on his face, then disappears just as quickly. "Now, you must understand, I am a gentleman. But I am still a man, so I have seen you more than once." The look on my face must have taken a serious turn, because he reached out to lightly pat my shoulder. "You look incredible if I do say so myself. Simply scrumptious curves."

Our conversation had escalated so quickly that I decided to just change the subject, clearing my throat to warn him I was. "Besides that then, what is it about Beyond you've decided you just don't like?" He shrugs his shoulders and his face falls into a soft frown, his sunken eyes looking even more tired than usual. "There are men in this world that we all must be careful of, and I believe he is one of them." While this doesn't entirely answer my question, I let it go.

We don't speak of anything significant after that, just sort of try to make chit chat before I turn in for the night. He slowly moves up off of the bed as I slide beneath the covers, keeping my eyes trained on him just to air on the side of caution. He stands there with his head tilted back to wards the ceiling for just a second, then he's gone. If he were to tell me next he had been a magician in life, it wouldn't stun me.

The next day drags on without any sign of Beyond or Lawliet. But I'm never free of everything or everyone in my day to day life. I head out to the market to finally stock up on groceries and run into a specter before I can even step foot in the building. I let out a soft sigh as I observe the woman standing before me in a cream forty's styled dress. Her hair is short, blonde, and crimped tightly. She doesn't look at me as if she knows I can see her, she just takes in the way I stare. I guess it doesn't take her too long to figure out I can though, because she gasps and clasps a hand over her mouth. I don't even get to say 'boo' before she poofs away in a dramatic cloud of burgundy smoke. Every ghost has a signature way of disappearing, but some stick to simply vanishing. You can't beat the classics after all.

I leave the store a half hour later with enough food to last me the next couple of days. I'm just starting to feel good for myself and what I've accomplished during the day when I hear a voice calling my name. People typically only call out to you when it's something important, or that's what I've found anyway. "Light!" The deep voice calls out again. I turn just in time to see Beyond making his way across the street. I give him a slight wave to be kind, and everything goes down hill from there.

Tires screech loudly and several pedestrians scream in absolute horror. My eyes widen in shock and I feel myself letting go of the bags, so stunned I can't breathe much less move. The car hits with the force of fifteen brick walls and all I see is wild raven hair as Beyond soars through the air. I feel someone latch onto my arm and squeeze, but I can't take my eyes off of the scene before me.

The police show up. Sirens wail. Blood sprays the cement. Have I just watched a man die?

* * *

What have I done?! That's for you to find out when I update this baby next Tuesday! XDDD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you're all pumped up for the next one. A secret or two will be revealed and (depending on Light) the seeds of romance may be sown!


	3. It came from outer space?

A small hand takes mine and starts pulling me away from the scene of the accident. I'm so horrified all I can do is gape, make gasping noises, and let myself be hauled off. My brain starts trying to erase the memory of the blood; the look on his face too. I shut my eyes and don't even realize for several moments I'm inside of a building, sitting down on a metal fold-out chair, with a fleece blanket around my shoulders and a mug in my hand. "Drink. It's really good." A familiar voice says. I open my eyes and tighten my hands around the steaming cup. "Nate? Why did you take me away? He was dying!" I go from being in complete shock to steaming mad. "We left Beyond in critical condition and he might have needed us!" White curls shake as the head attached to them moves back and forth. "He's going to be fine. He always is." A pale finger reaches up and begins to twirl one of the strands. "You really should drink before you vomit. Mail did at first too."

I'm so confused and shaking from my rage that I actually do take a sip. Tea? Green tea? I take another quick sip because for some reason it soothes me. Big, child-like eyes assess me as they sit across from me on another metal chair. "This has happened before. More than five times." He tells me in a matter-of-fact way. He sighs, something I've never heard him do. His eyes close for a long time before they open to take me in. My head fills up and swells with ten different questions, but I blurt out the one that fights to the top and wins. "What is he?" Tumbles from my parted lips. A wide grin appears on a face that is nothing if it isn't cute. "A watcher." "You don't mean..." I trail off because I can't believe what I'm hearing. It can't be true. It can't be. "He's an alien?"

We sit and stare at each other. He doesn't answer, just nods. I put a hand over my face after I set my mug on the floor. I flash back suddenly to a time when I thought ghosts weren't real. I want to laugh at the person I used to be, but in a way I also want to warn him of everything to come. My eyebrows furrow in frustration and confusion, but I manage to pull myself together and force myself to look at Nate. "An alien. He's an alien. Why do you of all people know this?" Nate rolls his shoulders casually before he replies to me. "He told me when we met. We met because I am unfortunate enough to know when a family member is about to pass. It is a sixth sense of sorts. Beyond is a member of my family, but I don't know where he fits in. He dies so often that I decided to stick around and keep an eye on him. You see now how well that's going."

Nine questions start to come out once, but they're all silenced by a loud chuckle. "I sure as hell got you! Did you shed any tears for me?" Red eyes appear in front of my face and my first instinct is to claw them out because now I'm angrier than earlier. "You did it on purpose?!" He chuckles once more and I get up and start for the door. I'm done with ghosts, aliens, and whatever else is out there. He puts his hands on my shoulders and spins me around, forcing me to look into his eyes as he talks. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you felt anything for me and that was the best thing I could think of to show you I'm not human." "You could have told me." I avert my gaze and hear little feet shuffling as they head out of the room.

He gives me a look that says I'm an idiot, it almost makes me want to make a face, but I wouldn't do something so childish. I opt for staring at him instead. "Yeah, I could have told you, because it would go so well, watch." He clears his throat and suddenly puts a palm flat against the wall beside my head, leaning in with a toothy grin as he winks at me. "Hey sexy, wanna get banged by one massive alien-" I'm blushing so hard by the time I get my hand over his mouth I feel like I'm going to burst into flames. "Enough. I get it." I manage to get out. He licks at my palm and I cringe and pull away, shaking it back and forth as if that's going to dry it. "You're crazy." I get out, but in no time at all it's countered by. "About you."

I don't have anything to say to that. Not right now and probably not ever. I cross my arms and look away as I debate what I'm going to say next. What do you even ask someone once you've found out they're somebody else? Finding out Beyond is an alien is like finding out that I wasn't born in Japan. Which I was. Born in Japan I mean. "Any questions?" He asks suddenly, shattering thoughts that were going nowhere. "Why do you keep dying?" Is the only one I can think of, so it just spills out. "Sometimes it happens because I'm trying to amuse myself and scare the shit out of people, other times I just piss people off so badly they kill me. I always come back in the end though, but even I can't tell you why. There must be something here I'm supposed to do."

Beyond got quiet after that and I had no more questions I could think of. We ended up leaving off on good terms when he walked me home, promising to buy groceries to replace the ones I lost. Nothing dramatic happened like a passionate kiss or a teary confession from me about how I want to be with him. It was actually pretty normal. He just left unlike every other time where he would try to find a way to stay.

I went to bed that night, mulling over the day and wondering what would happen to me next. I left my light on for an extra hour as I laid there, waiting to see if Lawliet would visit me. He didn't. Was he upset? And on another note. Had he known what Beyond was this entire time and that's why he couldn't help hating him? Now it seemed I had questions for him too.

As I turned onto my side and attempted to get a good night's sleep I found it was impossible. I would toss every five minutes, and every four I was sighing when I realized I wasn't already in dream world. I gave in after a little while and said into the air as softly as possible "Lawliet.". What appeared floating above me less than half a second later was the most horrific sight I had ever seen. One eye blinked at me because the other was gone. Blood oozed from so many open wounds I stopped counting. Bones poked out of what looked to be legs and two fell out of a rib cage and onto me in an illusion. I let out a scream that I never knew I had in me. This thing contorted above me with the saddest expression, then disappeared. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

Sorry that this update took as long as it did! I hope this chapter was at least worth the wait and you all enjoyed the surprises! XDDD I should have the next one out much sooner, so be looking forward to it.


End file.
